Many types of cooking pots are used to boil food, such as pasta, vegetables, etc. Deep pots that have sturdy handles, for example, are commonly used to cook pasta and vegetables, and in particular, long noodles such as spaghetti. Typically, when food is boiled, a strainer or colander is required to drain water. In the absence of a strainer or colander, resort is sometimes made to using a dish, or fork, or some other means, to hold food in the pot while draining water. The problem, however, is that food can easily be dropped from the pot, and steam burns are a common occurrence.
Recently, pasta cooking inserts, as they are commonly known, have become popular. Pasta cooking inserts with perforations are essentially a "pot within a pot," used to cook food, as well as drain it. Typically, food is placed into the insert which is then placed into the pot, and, after the water is boiled and the food cooked, the insert is removed, allowing water to drain through the perforations. While pasta cooking inserts can be used to drain water, they tend to be expensive and bulky. Moreover, they typically cannot be used as a strainer, i.e., to simply drain water from the pot and leave the food behind.
Vegetable steamer inserts have also become popular. A steamer insert, for example, which fits inside a larger pot, has perforations to allow steam to enter from the pot. A lid is provided that covers the pot and insert to trap the steam inside. In some cases, because they have perforations, steamer inserts are used as colanders. For example, a user may transfer food from the pot to the insert to drain the water. When the insert is used in this manner, however, the same problems exist, i.e., food can easily be dropped from the pot, and steam burns are a common occurrence. Also, like pasta cooking inserts, steamer inserts cannot be used as strainers.
To obtain all of the advantages and functions described above, many people have resorted to owning separate strainers, colanders and steamers, along with a cooking pot, which can be costly. No cooking system currently available combines all of these features in one easy to use system. There is a need, therefore, for a single cooking system that provides the functions and advantages of conventional pots, strainers, colanders and steamers, in one.